


just wait

by 6dr_pil6



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (and caught lol), (sorta) First Time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, almost 6k of literally porn, dom!ravn, mastrubation, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr_pil6/pseuds/6dr_pil6
Summary: The group had just stopped promotions and were now roaming around the dorm in their rooms, relaxing, resting, and having their respective alone time. Especially Hwanwoong, who was lying on his bed, on his computer, trying to figure out how to finger himself properly.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	just wait

The group had just stopped promotions and were now roaming around the dorm in their rooms, relaxing, resting, and having their respective alone time. Especially Hwanwoong, who was lying on his bed, on his computer, trying to figure out how to finger himself properly. 

This was not just about satisfying his new found sexual desires, but also about trying something new. Break times between promotions are the best times to self indulge, which is what Hwanwoong is all about. So, it just seemed like a reasonable time to finally try fucking his ass. 

As a twenty-one year old who has been only jacking off since his early teen years, regular masturbation didn’t appeal to small boy anymore. He needed more. No one his age, with this body and face, should ever find jacking off boring, but here Hwanwoong was. 

Trying to coax himself into doing it however, was a different story. “How the hell-” Hwanwoong quietly whines, he looks back at the porn video and tries to push his fingers in, before backing out. Adding more lube to his hands, Hwanwoong turns onto his stomach and positions himself so he is on his knees, propped up with one arm as his chest supported the rest of his weight, and spread himself; after a couple more minutes of fruitless attempts, the first finger breaches his rim.

Gasping as the sensation, Hwanwoong slowly pushes his finger until it’s knuckle deep in his ass.

There was an ache in his body he never quite felt before, up his spine and low in his pelvis. This didn’t feel as good as the video made it out to be. He felt around himself, his finger feeling the ridges and wetness of his walls, getting used to the tight sensation. 

He starts to rock his finger back and forth, easing the tension and searching for the missing pleasure. He soon didn’t mind the pressure anymore, it felt comforting almost, like something was always meant to fit in there, as odd as it sounds. Reaching behind with his free arm, Hwanwoong messily squirts a wasteload of lube down his ass and legs, some dripping down his balls, only a bit getting to his hole. He impatiently inserts two more fingers inside, wondering if he was doing this right. 

Now, with three fingers in his ass, the slide was slow and made his legs spread open more to accommodate with the increased girth. One finger was comfortable, but three fingers were a stretch.

Wrist starting to protest, Hwanwoong griminces and starts to breath heavily, thrusting the digits faster and faster as the slide gets smoother. There was an addicting pressure and fullness Hwanwoong was starting to appreciate with the penetration, but it wasn’t nearly enough to get him off. Craving for more, Hwanwoong stuck a fourth finger in himself, moving eagerly. To fit all four in, Hwanwoong stuck out his middle finger awkwardly to the side deeply, and this was when the stars exploded in Hwanwoong’s eyes, planets aligned, and heaven was reached. 

Barely grazing his prostate, Hwanwoong wetly gasps, shocked as a tremor goes through his bones. With wide eyes, the boy pulls his hand out and slightly jerks at the sudden loss. Hwanwoong frantically takes the small bottle of lube and turns around to directly squirt it in his hole.

When putting the bottle to the side, Hwanwoong shivers at the feeling of fresh lube seeping in the gaped hole, quickly drizzling deep into his body.

Fucking his fingers back into his hole, the brown-haired boy drops his head down to concentrate and find where ever the fuck that sweet spot was; his cock bouncing between his legs in interest. Fingers unintentionally scissoring himself open, not quite getting deep enough as before and missing his prostate by centimeters, causing Hwanwoong to whine in frustration. 

A minute passes of Hwanwoong stuffing his hand down his asshole, searching and searching, and still no breathtaking jolt of pleasure.

By now, the boy is used to having things up his ass and the dull ache becoming a distant memory. The slide was tight and slowly increased going deeper, but it still felt good to rub his fingertips along his insides.

Sighing in discontentment, Hwanwoong sits up, kneeling and twisting his upper half so he can view the provocative sight. It definitely turned him on, seeing the wet mess he was creating and how his pathetically small hands did no justice to any pleasure. The boy started to get needy, oh so craving that pleasure but never getting it with his own desperate attempts.

Still looking at the sight, Hwanwoong experiments bravely, seeing just how far he can push it. Deeper and deeper, his slim fingers go into his lithe body, as he watches and feels his every sense becoming heightened.

In his room, Hwanwoong holds his breath and all that is heard is the squenching of the lube in his ass getting pushed out to leak down his thighs to make room for the intrusion. 

Slowly adding his last finger in the mix, Hwanwoong has his entire fist inside of himself, letting out an exhausted breath and starting to gasp heavily, he tries to get used to the overwhelmingly full sensation. He is completely still for a couple of minutes, excluding his heaving chest and slightly deflating erection due to the pain. 

It hurts so damn bad, but greedy as ever, Hwanwoong just wants _more._

His small body falls back down into the sheets, face first and fist just as deep. Hwanwoong’s eyes water at his position, struggling to even breathe. Arms strained, neck bent, back arched, and thighs trembling, the boy is so lost that when there’s a knock at his door, he jolts dramatically, making sure to keep his fist in himself. Hwanwoong has dignity, but the loss of fullness is something he absolutely can not feel right now. 

Wait, a knock on his door? The door that has no lock and can barely be called a barrier of privacy?

“Hyung! Youngjo hyung wants to know when you’re gonna come out for dinner” Its Dongju. _Oh shit_ , Hwanwoong thinks, it’s fine if maybe Keonhee or his other hyungs see this compromising situation, but Dongju still is a child, even in Hwanwoong’s currently very wet eyes and very sex-driven mind. 

“Uh-um, Dongju, tell Youngjo hyung that I’m busy and already- I already ate earlier so you guys just eat without me. And I’m doing stuff- things right now.” Hwanwoong flushes at his cracked voice and prays that Dongju remembers his manners for once and does not open that door. 

“K, will hyung” And with that Dongju leaves. Heart beating like crazy, Hwanwoong looks down between his legs to regain his senses.

Immediately, however, the boy is wildly embarrassed to see his small cock leaking profusely, obviously excited to be caught. _Damn hormones_ , Hwanwoong thinks angrily, and as he is distracted, he turns his hand unintentionally, grazing directly over his prostate. 

The moment it happens, anger is already long forgotten, Hwanwoong groans, finally feeling the sensation again and continues to twist his fist inside of himself randomly, occasionally hitting his sweet spot. 

He shuts his eyes tightly when he finally pinpoints his prostate’s general location and presses as hard as he can with his weak arm. The pure pleasure makes Hwanwoong hiccup a cry before he can’t help but break into a long high-pitched whine, pressing harder and harder, wanting to savor the stimulating pressure as much as he can. 

The strain of his body wins, however, and he finally collapses down onto the bed, pulling his arm away while sniffling at the lost. He wraps his wet hand around his dick and slowly stokes, wailing at how sensitive he has become at the smooth slide, feeling his hole slightly gape around the air and how his cock bounces obscenely onto his stomach. The desperate boy gets more needy and begins to wish for anything to just fill him. 

He looks around his room and without too much thought, grabs the plastic lube bottle and stuffs half of it up his hole, shivering at the coldness.

The wide cap painfully stretches his insides deliciously, not close to his sweet spot, but making his mouth water. 

“Fuck” the boy swears, his inexperience showing clearly when the bottle falls out from the constant clenching and unclenching it undergoes. Huffing, Hwanwoong stuffs the bottle a bit further than half-way deeper, until moments later, it too falls out like before.

Six more failures to keep himself open and Hwanwoong is so high strung that he feels like a child about to throw a tantrum to his daddy. 

“Ugh” voice breaking in anguish when his arms tire out and he drops onto his chest, ass up and empty. Embarrassed at his own desperation, the needy boy takes the entire bottle of lube and slowly pushes and pushes, until his rim shuts close and it’s all the way in. Choking on a mewl, Hwanwoong rolls his hips to feel the bottle slide deeper _into him_ , it was a good thing it was both smaller and slimmer than his own fist, the boy wasn’t too sure anymore if he could handle the stretch. 

Hwanwoong was getting so hard that his cock’s precome continuously squirted and drooled down to join the lube which was starting to smear everywhere on his body.

Growing pleasure racked throughout the boy’s body with every grind of his hips, bottle moving almost fluidly in his wet hole and dick humping the sticky sheets. 

His gasps turn into static whines with each movement. Begging his body for the close orgasm has Hwanwoong moaning and choking on his saliva. The bed creaked back and forth and Hwanwoong’s volume turns up, now wailing with the pleasure, sounding so deprived and anticipating what could be his most intense climax of his damn life. 

The gods are really out to get him though, “Um, Woong? Are you crying? Do you need me?”

It’s Youngjo. This snaps Hwanwoong out of his carnal state and making him realize how loud he actually was being.

Mind racing, the younger boy searches through all the lies he’s ever told, trying to grab any excuse. However, so close to his orgasm, all he does is stutter out a cry, wanting so badly to continue and just fucking come. 

“Youngjo hyung, plea-please don’t come in, ngh, I’m- _ah fuck_ \- I’m fine!” This doesn’t do any good when Hwanwoong immediately weeps afterwards, the edge of the bottle violently scratching his prostate. 

“No you’re not, you didn’t eat and now you’re crying.” Youngjo says pointedly, Hwanwoong can hear his exasperation, almost as well as he can hear the door opening. 

Everything freezes. Everything except for the dripping lube and twitching cock of course. 

The two look at each other for a few moments, real tears grow in the younger boy’s eyes, he just wants to _cum_.

“Busy huh, I guess this counts” Youngjo chuckles. 

“Uh- yeah” Hwanwoong replies stupidly, panicking and sitting up quickly to cover his exposed, sticky, body. Again, nothing the boy does helps when that shifts the bottle of lube to slide against his sweet spot and elicit another poorly hidden lewd sound. 

The older calmly closes the bedroom door and removes his shirt without a thought. 

Hwanwoong isn’t paying attention though, incredibly embarrassed from being caught masturbating, but more importantly, cursing at himself for his lack of self control. Cock jumping in excitement, ready to burst from the intense hormones racing from the stress and arousal. In an attempt to show modesty, the boy places his hands on his red cock and presses down to somehow make the erection less obvious. This obviously doesn’t work when Hwanwoong looks up and sees the older boy staring directly at his body and climbs next to him.

“What are you hiding baby? Hmm?” Youngjo coos endearingly when the younger looks away and brings his legs up as another cover. “Can’t you show me?”

Hwanwoong face becomes hot with the other’s tone, he doesn’t know why but it makes him feel shy and so small, like a little kid. 

“D-don’t wanna. I don’t wanna- it’s really embarrassing.” Hwanwoong is surprised at his own words, too many pitches to high and borderlining a whine, not knowing what has come over him. 

Youngjo’s close presence starts to get overwhelming when he places his large hand over Hwanwoong’s knee, his touch making the younger shiver, despite how hot it is. 

“Now, don’t be like that, or else I’m just going to have to see for myself-” Before Hwanwoong can process those words in his racing mind, the older has his two hands on both of Hwanwoong’s knees and starts to pry them open.

“Ngh-” With the bit of protest the small boy has, it is easy to open his legs, thighs splayed out and spread, falling onto the sheets. 

“You open just like a present baby” Youngjo licks his lips at the sight. Hands cover the still very much hard cock, white thighs are sticky with sweat and ass drips lube, making a wet spot in the sheets. 

When the boy glances down at himself, he flushes apple red, it really does seem like he is begging for it, completely open and leaking. Hwanwoong moves to close his thighs again, however the soft yet warning hold Youngjo has makes him think twice. 

The other doesn’t bother to hide the satisfaction in his knowing grin seeing the conflict in the younger’s actions. 

Under the lazy gaze, Hwanwoong squirms, hands wet with all the precum he’s been leaking; and the two hands that start to grope the meat of his inner thighs don’t help to stop the mess. _Fuck, it’s so embarrassing_ , Hwanwoong thinks, _why did he put the entire bottle in?_

Just the thought of Youngjo finding out how desperate he really was to be filled made his face flush even further and not wanting to see his reaction, the boy opts to quickly cover his face with his hands instead. Touching his face, he can feel the heat radiating.

It bothers Hwanwoong how fucking calm the other is, laughing at the change and staring directly at his cock.

Youngjo’s hands make its way up to his cock, circling the base before gliding it up to squeeze the tip, Hwanwoong trying to stifle his moans the entire time. 

“What were you even doing to be this hard?” He says in faux confusion. The older comes closer and towers over Hwanwoong’s cowering figure. 

“Could it be- this?” He moves his hands down and spreads the younger’s cheeks apart, rubbing his thumbs over the clenched hole. This makes Hwanwoong hiccup and pray for his life to be over, knowing it was any second before the bottle was found. 

Surely enough, he was right. Youngjo slowly forces his long finger in his hole and it’s so wet, the slide tight but easy all at the same time. The younger boy shuts his eyes and feels the exact moment the bottle is found

Youngjo makes a confused noise and prods his finger a couple of times at the obvious object, his cat eyes goes dark with arousal. As a result, he pushes the bottle just a bit further where it lightly touches Hwanwoong’s prostate. 

Hwanwoong sobs at the returned pleasure, dick jumping as his hips jerk. 

“Pleeease hyung” The plea is dragged and almost a whine, he’s so, _so_ close to just giving into the pleasure. Pride can go fuck itself. 

“I w-want more” Hwanwoong actually whines through his fingers. His mind is slowly slipping into a trench of neediness and arousal, no longer thinking about anything but how he wants _more_. “It’s not enough. I tried to- uh- to touch myself down there and I, I just can’t do it. It hurts so bad. I just wanna cum, please don’t be mad da-” Even on the border of a tantrum, so horny and fed up, Hwanwoong stops himself from truly falling over the edge of the trench just in time. 

Looking down, the boy bites his lips and removes his hands from his face. Shyly, Hwanwoong rubs his hands together, completely vulnerable and exposed to Youngjo.

His legs opened wide and hands now laying limply by his side, Hwanwoong glances up beneath his lashes and musters the most desperate look to the older.

“Please? Hyung? Could you ma-make me cum?”

Surprising Hwanwoong, Youngjo stays silent for a couple moments, not seeming to react to the show he had put on and making him far more nervous than before. 

“Well,” the older starts, tone lazy and dark, like a low purr, “you already know I can make you cum, baby. But I won’t, unless you finish your sentence from earlier” 

It’s strikingly clear to both of them which sentence he is referring to, the earlier unfinished _daddy_ not going unnoticed. The older leans back, no longer in Hwanwoong’s face and removes his touch completely. The look he gives the younger as his head tilts back and as his eyebrow raises slightly in expectation has Hwanwoong shuddering. 

In the spotlight, Hwanwoong couldn’t just start openly begging like before, especially not with saying _that_ to his hyung who was looking at him like he had the key to save the world. 

“Later hyung, I will later, please-” demanding as always, the younger tries to grab Youngjo’s hands to get him to touch him, but this just winds the other even further. 

Yanking his hands away, Youngjo doesn’t say a word, a flat out refusal, a rejection to Hwanwoong’s pleas. 

“Hyung, I know you wa-wanna make me cum, just do it. I really, really want you to-” 

Interrupting, “-and I said I would, if you finish your sentence.”

It’s dead quiet in the room, pairs of eyes stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, waiting for the other to break. 

If Hwanwoong was anything however, it was stubborn, and a bit naive, but it wasn’t like he would admit that. 

“F-fine then, don’t” before Youngjo responds, Hwanwoong takes his shaking hand straight to his own dick, sighing in content at the returning missed contact. 

This is futile when Youngjo does not even let the younger have a single stroke to himself. The moment Hwanwoong moved his hands, Youngjo’s eyes flashes dangerously possessive. 

“I don’t think so you little-” Youngjo harshly slaps the other’s hands away and in less than a second, pins Hwanwoong down to the bed by roughly pushing him. “You don’t get to move”, his eyes told the small boy that he meant it. With this in mind, Youngjo continues to pin him for a couple more moments, and when he’s sure Hwanwoong understands, he releases his hands from the other’s wrist. 

His borderline angry stare directed at Hwanwoong is enough to make the said boy’s dick twitch in growing arousal.

This is of course noticed by Youngjo who slaps Hwanwoong’s dick with no remorse, making Hwanwoong gasp at the pain and makes him jerks up before he is sharply reminded he is not supposed to move. 

“Hmm? You think you can just touch yourself without permission, do you? You little bitch.” Rare cruel words are emphasized by a couple of harsh slaps to his dick. It really did hurt, the way his dick twitched and jerked with each hit, slowly turning red in color.

“B-but hyung wouldn’t s-so I just thought t-that-” frightened, the smaller boy tries to sit up to explain himself, but Youngjo was not having it. 

Again shoving Hwanwoong down, he says, “Save it, I don’t want to hear any words coming from your mouth unless it’s to finish your damn sentence.” 

“I wanna hear it baby” The request feels more like a command with every tense second that passes. 

“B-but-” Hwanwoong stutters out.

“Can you not hear me?” is all Youngjo says before grabbing the other’s hard cock and squeezing it hard. The response he gets is a cry of arousal. This doesn’t faze the older as he continues to squeeze until his own knuckles turn white.

The immense pain causes Hwanwoong to throw his head back and weep loudly. He can’t even think about keeping his noise level down when Youngjo increases the pressure and takes the head of his cock between his index and thumb and pinches just as hard. It feels like his entire body has been dipped in ice, Hwanwoong is completely frozen, taking and taking the pain. His mouth is open in a permanent scream, however nothing else leaves his mouth when he chokes on his pooling saliva. 

Pain and more pain can Hwanwoong feel as he silently screams, the brutal grip on his cock never ceasing. He regains a bit of control of his body and puts his small hands together at his chest in a pleading motion, clasped together and begging.

Hwanwoong’s mouth is still open, trying to gasp in air, and his eyes are hazy, barely open. 

It didn’t seem to end, Youngjo kept staring at the helpless body and making sure to not ease his hold. “I’m not asking anymore Yeo Hwanwoong, I’m telling you. Say it.” 

The said boy coughs out saliva that drips down his face and inhales shakingly, trying to steady his breath. Tears in his eyes finally come streaming down to add to the wet mess below. He was caught in a web between pleasure and pain and it just made his head spin.

“Da-daddy” The younger’s voice is small and thin. His eyes flutter and more hot tears drip down. 

Youngjo seems to go from 100 to 0, his eyes go back to brown and his calm demeanor returns, not only that, but he completely, _thankfully_ , releases his iron hold on the other’s cock. “That’s what I wanted to hear, Woongie, good boy. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good if you listen to him.” he says, cooing slightly at the pitiful sight in front of him. 

Unlike Youngjo, who had just switched from red angry to cool purple in an instant, Hwanwoong is still trying to recover. Sniffing loudly, he lets out a shuddering breath and tries to wipe his tears with the heels of his hands. With how forceful the older was being, Hwanwoong was pushed into the trench of desperation and lust that he tried so hard to avoid, not wanting his hyung to see this side of himself that he was not proud of. His prideful and stubborn mind leaving him alone to his primal desires the moment he was pushed in. The boy wasn’t even embarrassed anymore when he started sobbing again, unable to stop tears from flowing, even when the other was clearly looking at him.

It was as if Hwanwoong’s mental control system turned off, he couldn’t bother to fix his childish tone when he whines, “daddy- please my cock hurts too much, it’s- you made it too hard”. 

Without saying anything, Youngjo returns his focus, ignoring the tears on Hwanwoong’s face, as he knew giving attention to them would only bring embarrassment to him.

He drags his gaze from the younger’s face to the built thighs underneath him. He runs his fingers along the muscles and appreciates the soft skin before leaning to make a trail of marks with his mouth all the way up to Hwanwoong’s hole. 

The moment Youngjo licks up his asshole, Hwanwoong feels his arousal starting to increase once again. The entire time, the bottle of lube remaining in the front of his mind, wondering when it would see the light of day and be replaced with something much more filling. 

Youngjo looks to the boy’s face again and they make heated eye contact as the former finally enters a cold finger into the hole again, almost immediately running into the bottle. 

“Tell me baby, what’s this?” Youngjo smoothly says as he presses into the hot walls to feel the bottle side by side. The plastic has turned almost hot from how long it has been inside the other’s body, the lube inside also heated. “What’s this doing in here?”

“U-uh it’s just the, the bottle I use- but it kept falling out daddy so- I put it all in” Hwanwoong couldn’t concentrate on his answer when Youngjo slid another finger in and was feeling around the object. 

Hwanwoong gasps at the feeling of his insides being prodded, the bottle getting pushed and sliding around all the while made the experience almost overwhelming.

“How greedy of you,” Youngjo suddenly says, “but this is making me want to give even more to you.”

With that, Youngjo starts to pull on the bottle with two fingers. Hwanwoong instantly clenches down on the object, but this doesn’t deter the older man as he just uses more force to remove the bottle. 

A mess of wasted lube follows the bottle out and only adds to the fluids on the younger. 

“There we go, baby, now we can get started.” Hwanwoong just whines in response, already uncomfortable without anything but lube in his ass. He felt like he was slowly burning, from his heated cheeks to his sore legs, which were straining from the wide position they held.

Hwanwoong licks his drying lips and looks up with dizzy eyes as the other returns to his place on top of him. “god, I love your body.” Youngjo says in a sultry voice before attacking his mouth in a dominating kiss. 

The boy had never received a kiss as heated as this one. The way Youngjo immediately took control gave Hwanwoong goosebumps on his hot skin, he could barely keep up.

Barely processing the scene, Hwanwoong’s lips part in belated surprise and he can’t catch his breath as Youngjo slides his tongue into the other’s mouth. Trying to match the other’s strength, Hwanwoong moves his own tongue, but it only clashes with Youngjo’s. He realizes he can’t do anything other than let the other do as he pleases.

It was almost not even making out anymore. Youngjo grabs the younger’s jaw and neck with both hands to secure his head in place to his liking, slightly lifting the other boy up to meet his own face. Hwanwoong’s mouth is opened wide and aching while Youngjo has his entire tongue feeling around.

Hwanwoong tightly closes his eyes, only able to pant and breath heavily as Youngjo wraps his tongue around his teeth and his own tongue, thoroughly invading everything Hwanwoong has to offer. 

It’s not long before Hwanwoong gags roughly, the other man’s tongue reaching so far down. To Hwanwoong, the idea of Youngjo really sticking his tongue down his throat didn’t seem so absurd with every glide of his tongue. 

Youngjo detaches himself from the other to finally pull his own hard cock out. Hwanwoong opens his eyes again and although his vision is a bit blurry, he quickly spots it. With all that had already happened, it would be normal that the young boy was tired from all the teasing and waiting, but seeing the raging hard on Youngjo had fanned his desire greatly, making the coil in his body wrap incredibly tight. 

“Please daddy, I want it _sooo_ bad. I’ve been waiting, please” his voice strains. His mouth actually starts to water with his racing mind going haywire at the thought of his hyung’s cock being inside of him.

Youngjo moves his hands down to his own cock and lines himself up to Hwanwoong, watching the boy’s face with sick interest. Hwanwoong couldn’t help but open both his mouth and eyes wide at the intense feeling of the head of the cock passing through his rim. 

His head was craned forward, looking at his hyung’s dick disappearing inside of him. The thickness of cock alone made his mouth slack with shocked pain. His lungs filling desperately with air, making his chest tight, at each inch that eased into him. 

When it felt like he couldn’t hold his breath for any longer, the older finally bottoms out and let us a sigh of relief. Exhaling harshly, Hwanwoong throws his head back and begins to pant, trying to get used to the feeling of being utterly filled to the brim. 

He has never been stretched so much, it felt like Youngjo took up all the space he could, even the slightest of movements gave Hwanwoong a hard time. The younger boy honestly didn’t know how much further the other could go, his small body not enough to accommodate his hyung’s long dick. 

The older seemed to disagree when he says a few moments after, “It was like you were made for me to fuck”, he leans back to admire the tightly streched rim circling the base of his cock, “I fit perfectly inside of you baby.”

The only warning Hwanwoong got was the twitch of the other’s dick before Youngjo pulls his cock out to its head and slowly thrusts in again. 

Hwanwoong gasps and grabs onto the other’s arms, which were caging him to the bed. Youngjo starts to speed up his pace once the younger had relaxed enough. Hwanwoong’s pain morphed into one mixed with pleasure when the friction became hot from both the lube and the rocking movement. Thanks to Youngjo’s cock, on almost every thrust, Hwanwoong’s sweet spot was stimulated with merely length of the other. 

He wants to roll his eyes back with every slide against his prostate but he knows Youngjo is darkly observing his every move with his lazy feline eyes. With the unfaltering attention of the older, Hwanwoong becomes suddenly conscious of the punched out moans he was letting out with every sharp thrust.

“A-ah, feel so good,”. With each slide becoming more smooth, the pleasure increases as well, and so lost in the constant breathtaking fucking Hwanwoong could only honestly ask for more. “Mmh, more daddy, faster please” Words were slurred as dragged out with raw need, the boy couldn’t keep himself begging. 

With the request, Youngjo started to sweat even more as he sped up, going deeper with more consistency, “That’s it baby, such a good boy, I’ll give you anything you want if you ask me like that.” a domineering smirk heard in throughout the tone of his raspy voice. 

It was only a couple more minutes until Hwanwoong starts to whine and squirm under the older man.

“Da-daddy, I’m gonna, a-ah cu-cum soon” The pleasure was so good with every thrust, if this kept up Hwanwoong was sure he would go lose his mind in the haze. 

“Wait until I say you can cum.” he commands, groaning lowly at how the younger clenches down harshly in response. It seemed to never stop, Youngjo just kept pounding into his ass over, and over, making Hwanwoong lie there and take it. Arms tired, Youngjo pins Hwanwoong’s twitching body with his weight and Hwanwoong is forced further down into the sheets, made blatantly aware that there really is no escape from the control the other had. 

Almost no time passes and Hwanwoong can’t take it anymore, his own dick so hard and bruised red from the earlier ministrations. “Ugh- please daddy, I can’t wait, please let me cum, I’ve been good”

To his ears, his desperate begging didn’t sound like his voice anymore, he was just trying to say something, _anything_ , to convince the older to let him _cum_. 

He feels so needy and deprived, from how close he was to orgasming from his earlier masturbation all the way until now, where his hyung couldn’t just stop teasing him, even balls deep, it was _torture_. 

“I’m almost there baby, just wait”

 _Just wait?_ Hwanwoong thinks, amidst the broken record of pleas in his mind, _he wants me to just wait_ . He’s been waiting for his whole life for this, he has been waiting. From the moment he understood what a dick was and even more so when he understood what he wanted to do with these said dicks, he’s _been_ fucking waiting. _Just wait_. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got, and Hwanwoong was never one to keep silent. 

“I _have_ been waiting! I want to cum, please hyung-” the younger couldn’t even finish before getting interrupted. The older man also wasn't one to keep quiet. 

“Getting a little excited there baby? Watch it.” And just like that, Hwanwoong’s worst nightmare came to life when Youngjo _completely_ stops moving, his hips stilling and cock slipping out of the gaped hole. 

The discomfort came immediately and his developing orgasm started to fade away. “N-no, please, please fuck me hyung- d-daddy. Daddy please, I need you so bad, hurts so bad.” Begging to be fucked never was this easy. 

Hwanwoong was a bit frightened at first at what Youngjo would do to just tease him more, but to his surprise, he looked up after many moments of anxious, still silence to see the other looking straight at him with adoration and lust mixed into one sharp gaze.

“Please daddy? I promise- uh, I’ll wait.”

He stutters stupidly in the end, his focus completely locked onto his hyung’s gorgeous face, so close to his; it made him want to instinctively look away out of embarrassment but something about the moment just felt so purely _innocent_ , even with both of their foreheads sticky and red lips rubbed to purple raw. 

The intimacy caught Hwanwoong off guard. _God, he’s too handsome_. 

“God, you’re such a beauty.” Youngjo whispers right to Hwanwoong, his eyes drop and they start to kiss with all lust and love. 

Youngjo once again enters Hwanwoong and starts to build back his fast rhythm and it only a couple minutes until the two are fucking frantically for their release. The two become out of sync, the older’s thrusts get less consistent and faster.

With a simple command from Youngjo, Hwanwoong is cumming. His body jerks in the other’s hold and legs tense up. The coil in his body finally snaps and it feels like it shatters, pure pleasure spreading throughout his body in intense hot waves.

It _numbs_ his mind for several seconds and he can’t form any thoughts to process the even hotter feeling of Youngjo’s cum shooting deep inside of him, the younger’s loud moan being what pushed him over. Hwanwoong can only shudder at the obscene feeling. 

Both are filthy with bodily fluids, but can’t seem to care as they bask in the remaining sensation of being thoroughly fucked. Together, they lay there in the humid room tangled up for a few minutes of pleasant silence.

After Youngjo pulls out his cock from inside Hwanwoong, they lay side by side, sore and aching, but so drowsy and dreary. 

The two are on the very brink of sleep when a loud series of knocks come from the bedroom door. They ignore the bothersome sound and Hwanwoong just whines after he turns to his side to cuddle with Youngjo bare chest. 

“YA!” Dongju shouts on the other side.

The door busts open with a bang to the wall and in comes Keonhee who has his hands over his eyes and blindly throws a blanket on top of the pair. 

“Eww! It’s hot in here!” Keonhee whines, Seoho and Gunhak emerge from the door as well with awkward expressions. Seoho starts to obnoxiously spray air freshener throughout the room and on the bed as Gunhak walks over to open the windows. 

“Ya! Hyung, take a damn shower. You’re gross.” Dongju emphasizes each nagging word by hitting the pile of bodies with a sad, _sad_ pillow. 

And by using that said sad pillow was their maknae able to get the couple to clean themselves up and laugh about their poor life decisions.

  
(moral of that entire thing is don’t give xion _any_ bullshit)

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy I promised myself I would finish this b4 a song written easily would be released and wow I have 2 minutes to spare :) Also fml I had no idea how to end it sooo lame ass ending right there lol
> 
> Sry for any mistakes, pls tell me about them so I can fix it. 
> 
> (Also don’t try to fist urself on ur first time like dear fanfic hwanwoong over here ;))
> 
> Twt: @6neus6


End file.
